He Escapes
by Ren09
Summary: Iggy never was the favorite amongst the group, he doesn't need to see that to believe it. He departs from the flock and the school makes an offer he can't refuse.
1. Prologue

**I've never been the one for prologues, because their too short and that just makes you want more of the story. I apologize for this. I just thought I'll give you a guys an idea, on the story. **

-+-

"It could be yours", one them whispered. The blind avian boy looks from one member to the next. Although, he really isn't looking, he's hearing their voices. Listening for each syllable, for each vowel, and for each consonant that rolled of their tongues. Their words were important to him, they were the key whether he would live or die.

There he sat in the middle of a room, with one light shining down on the small yet tall bird boy. He blinked once, his eyes somewhat fuzzy. "We only gave half of what you can really have". Another one of their voices bounced off the walls, rebounding into his ear canal.

Every part of him ached. They tortured him, beaten him, even threatened him to no end. His hands were bounded behind his back that his arms ached in protest. His wings that were stretched then teased with as if he was some puppet, hung limp off his back. No longer could he feel his legs, they've been broken long ago. Thus, his inability to fly out of this wretched place. And when he thought all hope was lost, they gave a small spark of it. A small spark that now resides in the dark reaches of his pupils, which allowed him a vision that was slightly fuzzy, if not entirely grey.

He left them so long ago, his flock his family. Their faces were a distant memory, the last time he's actually seen them…well it was here. He was sure they faces have altered as much as their voices. That too a distant memory, how long has it been now? How many years? Guess it really didn't matter anyway, at least not anymore. They didn't' want him, not really. They practically pushed him away, he remembers it, how could he not? His memory was all he left, the psychological torture almost took that away, almost.

The argument involved something to do with him being blind, isn't always something with him being blind.

"Then why don't you just leave"! Those were their words, their last word that drove him away from them. It finally pushed him to the edge; he took it like he always took it. Like he took everything, the jokes, the disregarding, then there's the worse thing of all; the uselessness. A wise crack was always the best remedy in those types of situations, just a little humor, a little reminder to let them know he was here.

But not anymore. No longer was _that _necessary. No longer did he make bombs with the Gasman, create a lovely fire for Nudge or for Max's delight, cook for little Angel, or utter wise cracks to Fang who never found them very funny were now a thing of the past.

Because here he was offered something he could not refuse, and it was not his just sight but something even more precious to him.

-+-

**So review and tell me what you think ; )**


	2. Chapter 1

He knelt down one knee, skimming his pale hands along the ground, this dirt went right through his fingers. It felt light and soft as he weighed it in his hands. Then he flung through empty air.

"Hey, watch it"!

Maybe the air wasn't so empty. But Iggy glared at him, "you watch it"! Fang rolled his eyes, he brushed his hands over the keyboard removing the sand that probably now ruined it. "Dude, I was here first". Iggy balled his fists in frustration; he wish he could see so he could tell how much his glare was affecting Fang.

Instead, he turned away stumping off in aggravation. The waves were crashing against the shore again and again, hitting it and hitting it. It was soothing sound one he could easily fall asleep too. Amongst the sound was Angel's and Gassy's giggling wrestling each other in the water.

"Can't catch me", she yelled happily. "oh, yeah", Gassy dashed after his sister. His grubby hands reaching for her small body, till they encircled her waist, "got you" he yelled triumphantly. Angel's head slowly turned over her shoulder, her voice slow and hypnotizing, "no you don't".

Gassy looked at his sister as if he was zombie, he set her down. The moment he did a wave came crashing into him, knocking him underwater. Angel was able to dodge just in time, hovering over the water another stifled giggle emanated from her lips.

"Told you Gassy, told you", then she zipped away towards the shore. Iggy sat, resting his head in the heel of his hand. The wind ruffling his hair slightly, he sighed. Even without his eyes, he could guess what was happening around him. Poor Gassy, succumbing to Angel's mind controlling abilities, when well that kid learn?

Over yonder, he could make out Nudge's jibber-jamming through the sound of waves of crashing and seagulls squawking above. She was conversing with Max explaining that they should go to a mall soon, since her hair was getting grubby.

Iggy sighed, letting his body fall back into the sand. His long slender back hitting the soft sand first, he didn't care that sand was entering his long, pale hair that now almost covered his eyes. The sand warmed his tired body, his ever aching muscles groaning from the constant battles between Erasers, Flyboys and anything else the school could muster. A sigh escaped his pale lips. Lately he was tired more the usual, not that it mattered to him. Sleep was so little when they were on the run. He didn't expect much of it. But lately he craved it.

It was the only time he dreamt. And the only time he saw. He could see bits and images of people he loved. The flock of course, imagining what they looked like now, knowing that he never would. Again, he sighed. Why was he tormenting himself? For the majority of his life he's been blind, why remind himself that he will never see again? He got it. But then why was his mind playing games with him. It was tearing him apart. Every time the thought he was up, he was dragged down again. That small reminder that he wouldn't see. That he was the most useless flock member here.

Yeah, he made bombs but so what. It's nothing compared to Max's turbo speed, or Fangs' blending, or Nudge's computer hacking skills or…well everyone had some gift of their own. What did he have…nothing. And he always will. He might as well get over it.

But he couldn't, he couldn't shake the feeling that he'll never amount to anything no matter how much he tried.

-+-

It must been hours after he awoke. The air shifted slightly it was cooler than the last time he was conscious. The flock must have settled down here for the night. The soft tap of Fang's fingers hitting the keyboard floated through in the sea breeze. Max was speaking softly to Angel, something he couldn't quite make out.

_Snap_

All his sense clicked into hyper-awareness. Out of habit he opened eyes, knowing it didn't make difference. That' when he heard it, at first he thought it was fire cracking that the flock made awhile ago. It's heat traveling and hitting his cool skin. Again, the sound repeated.

He sat up fast, cocking his head to the side.

"Iggy"? Angel asked. Fang ceased typing looking the direction Iggy's head was titled. Fang stared into the darkness waiting for something to emerge.

Max went to stand balling fists, her wings unfurling slightly. Every hair on her neck was erect, "show yourself". The shadow obeyed, out of the woods, a single Eraser emerged. Revealing canine teeth dripping saliva, its tongue dangling to the sides of it mouth. Already, Iggy identified this Eraser as different. Stronger maybe, the way its heavy footsteps thudded against the ground pronounced it's strength and physicality.

He tensed, his long slender body moving into crouching position. The entire flocked anxious, slowly each of their wings unfolding one by one. Under her breath, Max urged Angel and Gassy to get into the air first, being the youngest of the flock. "Do a U and A".

The Eraser's eyes drifted from Max to Iggy. His eyes lingering on the blind bird boy for a moment before returning back towards Max. After an instant, it looked like it was smiling. It's lips drawing backing and curling into wolfish grin.

"Now"! Gassy and Angel launched themselves into the air as they were told. Fang and Max charged towards the single Eraser. It should be easy to take down, it was alone against six. As the two delivered punches, Iggy listened in distain as the two greatest fighters' tagged team the canine.

They grunted and huffed as they wrestled the dog to the ground. Iggy thought to follow pursuit as the younger ones hovered in the air, but instead he put his hands in pockets, as he sat by and did nothing.

"Iggy"! Gassy cried.

Sharp pain slashed down his back. It left him shaking down to his knees, hitting the cool sand. He hugged himself tightly; he didn't even hear them sneak up from behind him. Quickly gathering himself, he stood and turned to face the fiend. With a punch rocketing to its face he felt another sharp pain go up his arm and into his shoulder. Something broke as his fist made contact with the hard metal. Biting he lip hard, he tried to shake off the feeling and attempted a kick.

However, a cold hand clasped around his ankle dragging him closer. Using his good hand he fumbled in his pocket for a bomb. In a quick succession he threw it at the flyboy, crouching down low and covering his head as it went off. Expecting bits of shrapnel to come flying from the robot, he opened one good eye.

"Do. Not. Resist". It sounded like a computer, pretty pathetic. Iggy took a step back, nothing he threw was working. Not his senses, not his fists, and more importantly his explosives.

Something grabbed his arm from behind.

"We're surrounded", even Max sounded surprised. Flyboys materialized around them taking shape among the shadows. They were knew and improve for that matter. Their stealth was amazing, undetectable by blind avian birds or even mind readers.

He heard Fang muttered, "a trap" when a another cold hand clasped around Iggy's wrist. He struggled and fought, using what he had left he let his large, massive, white wings unfurl. Flapping as hard as he could, he ascended into the sky only to have something shot into his left wing.

-+-

"Are you sure"? One of the representatives asked. The other nodded, "yes, there is no doubt in mind that he'll succumb to our desires".

A screen flashed on in front of them. Red dots blinked representing their weapons and another green dot flashed representing the weapons _to _be captured.

The representative took a long drag of his cigarette; he spewed a long, puff of smoke from the corner of his mouth, "good, good".

The subordinate at his side was quite pathetic in his eyes; he's always been soft hearted but not him. He had no patience for the weak and useless. He took those who were no longer worthy and made them dominant and destructive, like his Omega. Too bad he didn't last very long either.

Mary Janssen was fool. Woman never thought things through just the prize at the end. "Are you sure these new weapons well be able to capture them"? Everything here was either refereed as a weapon or a tool, not an experiment and defiantly not a person.

At first the man didn't reply, he typed quickly on his keyboard.

He narrowed his eyes, being ignored was one of things he hated the most. To get a response out of the man, he removed his cigarette and placed the end on the man's neck. The man cried in agony, "yes, yes sir," he relied quickly. "They're perfect, no one could detect them not even the Air Force Stealth plane". The man rubbed his neck, where the burn continued to throb.

"They better; you remember what happened last time, don't you"?

"Yes, I remember, Mr. Hart".

After a short silence the weak man asked, "why are so interested in Ignatius".

Withdrawing another cigarette he lit it, illuminating the dark man face making his features more prominent and haunting. "Such a weakling as this one, has such potential. It seems such a waste to let him expire without something to remember him by".

"And you plan to make this 'weapon' memorable. Mr. Hart"?

"Call me Cole", his eyes glinted looking at his soon-to-be prize on the screen, blinking on and off like a heart-beat.

Another long drag of his cigarette, he deeply inhaled the toxic fume, "of course, Jeb. Don't I always with all of my children"? Then, his puffy lips stretched into a grin that would crack mirrors and send demons huddling into the darkest reaches of the shadows.

-+-

**Review please and help the next chapter come out faster ; )**


	3. Chapter 2

**Um, actually I don't know where I'm going with this story. I just let my fingers to the work so it's a mystery to us all, I'm making it up as I go although I do have a general idea what I want to write about. Starting it is the tricky part. **

**-+-**

After a hard battle, the flock wobbled and swayed. Clutching her shoulder, her eyes flicked around the scene before her. Her and Fang did a dang, good job of kicking butt. Most of the Erasers were on the ground out cold. With her hands in her pockets, she surveyed the area.

"Stat report"!

The flocked eased themselves off the ground, several groans and bones cracking made her wince. "I'm okay", Angel's voice ever so sweet, yet weak.

"I think they ripped my shoulder out…but I'm okay", Nudge squeezed her shoulder tightly, droplets of blood dripped from her arm.

When her eyes landed on Fang, she raised an eyebrow. He looked untouched except for the few dirt marks on his clothes which could not be identified on his dark clothing. "Good", he nodded towards her.

Whipping her head towards her little pyros, she found Gazzy on the ground struggling near a mound of something. "Gassy"! She cried, but he didn't seem to hear her. Instead, he was using his little body shoving literally a dog pile. Arms crossed Max strode forward. "Gaz, what are you doing?"

Gazzy looked like he was trying to move the mountain of dogs off of each other. "Iggy's under there". Instantly, her arms came down from her side. In aid, she started moving the mutts from off each other. "You're sure"? Max asked as she threw another body to the ground.

In reply the Gasman only nodded. The flock came over, moving piles upon piles of dogs from which hopefully Iggy was not under.

With the last dog removed, in the center revealed an unconscious Iggy. Blood matted his pale blond hair running into his eyes, his laid on his stomach one hand above his tilted head. Max knelt down and touched his shoulder. "Iggy?", she called his name but he did not stir. His chest was moving so he was alive, but his breathe sounded ragged as air fluttered from his lips.

She leaned over; careful fingers touched his neck feeling for broken bones. When she felt it was safe, she turned him over feeling for his vitals. Then, she lifted up his shirt and gasped. Bruises marred his stomach; one was blacker than all of the others.

"What happened"? Gassy cried weakly, sounding small. Max ruffled his hair, "I don't know, Gaz". Angel ran her hands through his hair, stroking it from his brow, "Iggy, please wake up".

"Oh my gosh, Max! Look!" Nudge was pointing to a spot on his left wing. Blood dripped into his white feathers making them even whiter. It was the brims, the bone to be exact. A deep crescent lodged into his upper wing, and his wing hung limp on his shoulder. His wings were limp and dirty.

Max touched the spot where it bled the most, "looks bad", Fang commented. With butterfly hands, she touched the black mark on his stomach. He moaned, turning his head to the side. "Iggy"? Angel asked tentatively.

"Let's move him," Fang commented. Max nodded, they knew their location. Whoever _they _were. They needed to move, carrying a limp Iggy between them.

-+-

His eyes ripped open. They felt heavy like being weighed down by boulders, dirt and gunk was gathered in the corners of eyes. He rubbed them away, when the motion made him wince. When he moved his arm a horrible pain stabbed through his wing.

A gentle hand eased upon his shoulder, urging him back down. "Iggy, relax", Max cooed. She picked up the compress that fell from his head and placed back on upon it. "What happened?", he asked, easing himself onto the ground like Max instructed. His voice was hoarse, words falling on sand paper.

Dipping the cloth in water, she squeezed out the liquids into the ground. A cool feeling flowed over his stomach, yet it hurt at the same time. He sucked in a breath through his teeth. "Ambush", Max explained. Iggy nodded, his entire body ached he remembered fighting only one Eraser then pain was everywhere till his body couldn't take anymore.

Skidding footsteps reverberated through the air, "Iggy, you're okay". Gassy took his hand and squeezed. "Yeah, just dizzy".

Something gently kicked his shoulder, "good, wouldn't want to lose ya", Fang muttered. "Oh my gosh, Iggy if you could see yourself you would see a mess, you look like really bad. But thank goodness you're okay. You've been asleep for _four_ hours".

Rolling his eyes, he made an attempt to get up and put on a smile. Showing _that _little comment hadn't affected him but it did. If he could see, he would of saw that ambush coming in a second. But no, he lost because of uselessness and he dragged the flock down again!

"I'm okay", he grunted, when Max reached out to ease him back down, "really". He cracked grin. "Oh, Iggy" Angel slammed into him, making his eyes bulge out from the sudden pain. "Oof", he coughed. Angel wrapped her small arms around him. "You're okay, you're okay".

Gently he pushed her away, "Yeah, I'm great". He stood, but when he did he got whiplashed. His was head was throbbing in agony. He bit his cheek to keep from letting out a groan. "Iggy, I don't think you should be moving". Max reached out to help with the balance.

"I'm good", he snarled. Max recoiled, but she gathered her composure. "No you're not, Ig. In fact you might have a fractured rib". He tested his senses, inclining his head left and right. "Look, I'm fine Max. I'm ready to go".

Max shook her head, "Ig, you're hurt though". He wasn't listening he stretched his spine, hearing something crack. The motion made him wince, maybe Max was right.

"I'm going for a walk", he added, he needed to get his stiff muscles moving again.

"Not too far", but Iggy was already out of earring range, at least he pretended that he was.

-+-

A forest was always cooler and fresher than in the open sun. Iggy found that out when he was a small child, well not that small in fact only when he was eleven or so. After the time he escaped from the school. He didn't know how far he was, but he knew he was a good range away from the flock.

He whistled softly, till he heard familiar voices. He recognized them as one them fluttered close to him, their wings beating close by.

"There you are Iggy", Max said breathing heavily.

He raised an innocent eyebrow, "well, I'm not Elvis".

"Stay closer would you"?

"Why"?

She furrowed her brow, putting her hands on her hips, "because the last time you drifted away from us, you ended up unconscious".

That struck a nerve, "I was doing just fine".

She laughed bitterly, "really? Then, why did we have to come and save you"? Iggy's mouth was open, what was wrong with Max. He knew his blindness was problem, he just didn't think it would affect Max that much. "We always have to save you, and you know what it's getting a little tiring. I've got enough on my plate without looking over my shoulder, making sure that you haven't falling down again".

He inclined his head towards Max. This was unlike her, maybe what she said was true, the pressure has finally gotten to her and she's taking it all out on him. Or maybe she was just really worried about him and she's yelling out of frustration. "Look I'm sorry-".

Wait, what was he apologizing for?

"Don't tell me you're sorry"!

Iggy took a step back, "well, look I can take of myself, you know that Max. So stop looking out for me, it annoying"!

"If you can take care of yourself, then why don't you just leave". That struck not a nerve, but a heart. A single heart in his chest beat wildly. All the color drained from his face, " is that what you want?" She was right, if he was such a burden why did he hang around them. He shouldn't even be among them.

Max nodded, then groaned in frustration that fact he couldn't see was so aggravating, "uh-huh".

He took two steps back from her, sticking his chin out as if to say, 'fine'. When he went to unfurl his wings sharp pain lanced throughout his shoulder. He clutched his wing not understanding why pain emanated there. Max's beating wings were fading into the distance, so she was no help to him.

Of course, she would never be again. She wanted him to fend for himself and that's what he was going to do. Sitting on the ground, he felt his left wing. Gentle fingers prodding the sensitive spots, he flinched when he found the source. Since flying was out of the question, he strode forward.

"What a cute birdie", a growl slowly said. He whirled around smelling Eraser saliva. "yess" another snarled, "too bad about his wing".

Iggy tensed balling his fist; one went to his pocket in search for a bomb. "All alone birdie". They started to encircle him, their eyes never wavering from his face. "Well come with us and we promise you no solitude".

His finger clenched around the explosive, he slowly withdrew it from his pocket and pressed a button. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves".

"Come with us, little birdie".

"Call me birdie one more time, and I'm going to kick yo-". Something collided with his spine paralyzing him instantly. He fell to the ground in heap, the bomb rolling away from his fingers. The stealth Eraser stomped on it, "being blind is such a burden, isn't it". It breathed into his face.

He clenched his eyes shut, _yes, yes, it is._

One planted a paw on his pack, preventing him from movement the other stretched his wings out its snout running over them, "smells like chicken". The snout worked its way up to his cheek, licking it softly.

"Too bad you've got to come back alive". Iggy cringed, _come back, come back to where?_

One of them chuckled, "didn't say we couldn't ruffle him up a bit". The Erasers howled with pleasure, scalding Iggy's ears. He hated the laughing, their laughing particular it was always more…painful.

Sometime he wished he was deaf…or nothing at all.

-+-

"The plan went as expected, Mr. Hart". Jeb held a clipboard in hand, he wrote something down. Cole lit a cigarette nodding to himself, he knew it would. His plans were flawless. "And that Maximum II, she played her role very well", he commented. It was good to keep this man please if not…consequences were never painless.

"Yes, she filled the blind subject with lies, separating him from his party or flock".

"Good, it's time I met this Ignatius. He must have no distractions, no emotions when arrives. Is that clear".

"Yes", Jeb scribbled furiously on his clip board, then resumed back to the computer. Taking a deep drag, Cole asked, "what is that you're doing"?

"Checking the boy's expiration date".

"Ah, yes. I was wondering how much time we would spend together before he bugged out". Jeb didn't answer; instead he typed quickly, His hands flying over the keyboard.

"When's the expiration"? Cole prodded.

The fingers froze and hovered over the keyboard. His swiveled in his chair and met 's eyes, regretting that he didn't a shiver ran down his spine.

"Soon".

-+-

_Slam_

Iggy couldn't hold back his cry of pain as he was slammed up against the tree trunk.. "What's the matter, birdie?" a growl said in his ear. A claw was hooked into his shirt collar. "You're not holding up near as well as you did last time, which was nothing anyway." Iggy eyes cracked open to mere slits; these were the same ones from the beach. With his other claw around the boy's neck he squeezed him, watching with delight as his face turned blue. He dropped the worthless piece of crap. He slid down the trunk slowly and tried to catch his breath. A claw gently glided along his cheek to his temple, "thought you were at least somewhat strong, but you really are the bottom of the barrel".

The blind bird boy looked up at the Eraser with defeat and sadness. Even his enemies knew that he was weak, they could freakin see why couldn't he? Oh right, he's blind. He shivered for some unknown reason, blood dripped from his forehead.

"Aww… Little birdie scared," a bark laughed escaped the mutts mouth. "Of course, none of your friends are here, but why would they always have to look after you. Even that annoying leader of yours abandoned you".

"She probably got tired of saving your sorry ass," Another one of them. "Even that little blond kid, Sir Farts A lot is getting tired of you, taking forever to make one god damn bomb! They just didn't want to say it to your face. Letting that leader to all the talking for them, making a nice clean break". They laughed, not too roughly their knuckles grazed his fractured, side, "not too clean I guess".

"You're wrong…" Iggy whispered, pushing away from the trunk. His head was bowed and his shoulders slumped. He let his legs slide out from underneath him before repeating himself quietly. "You're… you're wrong…"

There was a moment of silence before both the two mutts burst into laughter. "You seriously believe that!?" "Think about it your constantly baby sat, their glad to be rid of you, such a trouble maker". Iggy head just bowed further.

Their laughing raged on as a claw raked his cheek.

"So useless", one of them leaned in a whispered closely.

Iggy spat in his face in response. In disgust, claws dug into his neck. He body rolled haphazardly till he landed on his cracked rib. "Ahh"! He moaned in agony then a boot stepped on his stomach. He breathed in and out through his teeth.

"C'mere birdie", long claws dug into his hair, drawing his head back. "It's time to become useful…before you expire". Gulping back the lump of cotton in his throat, he let his sightless eyes fall shut.

"Wrong…" he muttered, but his voice wasn't even above a whisper. The two dogs laughed hysterically like a bunch of hyenas. They knew their job and they were doing it affectively too. Mr. Hart's instructions were simple: break him and bring him back _alive. _He stressed that boy be breathing, but this was just too easy. Already he was weak, his own worst enemy. They had a pretty good idea of just how broken this kid was.

It wouldn't be long and they'd have him.

_He_ would have him.

-+-

**Reviews are nice…And motivate me to write the next chapter please and thank you ; O, that's me yawning cause it's two in the morning. **


	4. Chapter 3

-+-

They were none to kind when the Erasers threw the blind, avian boy into his room. And it was a room, and not a cage nor a cell for once. Iggy's head smacked on against the floor, a groaned escaped his lips. His wounds were painful with each breath he took, that the air rattled between his teeth.

Slowly, he eased himself into sitting position. Calloused hands skimmed along the floor feeling plush carpet, when he went to stand his foot dragged slightly in a limp. Halfway across the room he collapsed a bed catching him, but this was no time for rest. He had to escape this dreadful place, in the only way he knew how.

He searched for anything that could be used as a wire followed by a something dry, easy to ignite. Unfortunately, after a walk around, which was slow, he found that only a bed and a desk occupied this room, nothing more. It would be difficult with the few items he had in here, but he would have to make do.

The springs in the bed would make an excellent conductor. As he fiddled with it, some nicked and pierced into his flesh; he winced, but continued to work diligently. When the door to his room swung open, he quickly shoved the contraption under the mattress.

Then, an awful smell hit is nose. Smelling of toxins and nicotine, it made him sick. Immediately, Iggy got into a fighting pose, crunching low to the ground where he could sprung forth with agile and speed when he flapped his wings to impact more force.

The man only smiled at this determined boy, he enjoyed those who had a bit of spark them but not so much that they rebelled against him. He always thought first impressions were important, and he wanted this to be special between the two. He wanted them to more than just commander and weapon, no he wanted something more, allies maybe.

"Very cautious, aren't you boy".

"Do you always stink like acid or were you born that way"? Cole ignored him, disregarding the boy's sarcasm. From their charts, the bird kids were a mutinous bunch and this one would be no different…till he broken him.

-+-

The flocked must have searched over an hour for their blind brother, calling his name and hovering from above treetops. They split up into two separate groups; Max searched with Angel and Total while Fang went with Nudge and Gazzy. However, there search was in vain.

"Are sure you didn't pick up on any thoughts", Max asked what seemed like the billionth time. Sadly, Angel was unable to detect her brother's last thoughts, until they disappeared all together. "I'm sorry, Max", Angel felt responsible in some way.

"It's okay", Max tried to send reassuring thoughts, but of course that didn't ease the six year old's mind. Over and over Max played out what happened before he disappeared. It didn't make since for Iggy to go out on his own, what would cause him to stray from them?

She should have never let him wander off on his own, _stupid, stupid, stupid! _

But, this was Iggy, not your everyday blind boy, he knew how to navigate sometimes better than the others. And even a better fighter. What could have set him off?

"Max", Angel swopped down beside her, "Fang found something". With a slight angle of her wings, she dived and followed Angel. All the while fear and panic clenching at her already rapidity beating in her chest. _Oh, please let it be Iggy and not his body._

Soon her raptor vision zoomed in on a dark figure hunched over some patch of grass. Flanking that dark figure were Nudge and Gazzy. As always, Max landed perfectly her feet softly hitting the ground. The others were huddled around something. Max slowly approached with her arms crossed, putting on a mask of calm and toughness.

"What is it", Max said behind Fang's back.

He looked over his shoulder at her, raising a thick eyebrow, "see for yourself". Max came around him, following his gaze her breathing caught in her throat. The grass was flatten as if someone was dragged away. She looked around the area, upon the tree bark was chipped and blood stained the wood. Something was blowing in the wind, she approached the pale strings and took it between her fingertips.

"Total", she called and the dog immediately came forward. She held the piece of hair in front of the dog's nose before the dog scowled, "woo! Yep that's the blind kid, all right".

"Max", Gassy voice sound small, making the younger boy seem younger. "What does it mean? Where's Iggy"? Where's my partner in crime? Where's my friend. Her own eyes almost tear up looking at his innocent face, she reached out and ruffled his hair.

"Look, look Max" Nudge squealed, "the tracks lead all the over the way over there and even the trees are nicked up pretty bad". She gasped, "Max you don't think he was taken, do you"?

Max's first reaction was to turn to her right hand man for a logical explanation, but he only nodded confirming her fears. "Yes, he was taken". She closed her eyes letting it settled in, then the cacophony voices started up. Most originating from the younger kids themselves.

"LOOK"! She shouted, and the kid's mouths shut with an audible snap. "less talking, and more flying. We're going after Iggy".

The flock unfurled their wings in sync, before they took off Gassy approached their leader. Asking a question that was she asking herself, "but why Iggy"?

-+-

"Come now, boy. Do not be afraid".

Iggy was clenching and unclenching his sweaty palms, he swallowed dry spit in arid throat. Whatever the man was smoking it was making him nauseating. But now wouldn't be a good time to black out.

"Oh, yeah. Give me one good reason not to be"? His knees were turning into jelly; with the blood loss and the air around him it was making his stomach do rolls. "Because I'm here to help".

A forced chuckle emerged from Iggy's lips, it stop short as another wave of nausea passed through him. Thick sweat cascaded from his brow; he reached weakly to wipe it away.

"And how's that? Torture or crossword puzzles"? He licked his lips, he desperately needed water. Cole shook his head; he took out another cigarette and lit it. Homemade cigarettes were always best, adding some contents that were illegal here in the US. However, Cole was used to these toxins he concocted and breathed although for others the affect was totally opposite.

Already he could see the boy's body weakening, his sightless eyes were almost lidded and his breathing rapid. But first, he had to take care of his weapon. Eraser were such useless weapons, compared to the bird kids they were a mere sling shot, more over a tool. And look what they've done, damaged him beyond repair.

After the boy was cleaned of every blood stain and bruise he would put him to action and till he reached his maximum potential. And died of his expiration date, "relax boy", his voice soothing.

The blind boy grinded his teeth, no way in hell was another white coat going to touch him. He remembered the last time their hands touched him, he went blind!

"Now, now boy. Don't be-".

He lunged, fists high hoping they would aim straight for the cheek, or better yet the nose. However, before flesh could make contact something sharp and fast struck into his neck. And the blind boy went down, a sedative dart.

"Sorry, it had to be this way". Cole put the tranquilizer dart back in his pocket, and knelt down next to the boy. His eyes were already drooping shut, and his breathing becoming deep. Before he blocked out he cursed himself, if he could see he would have ducked out of the way. The dart would have never hit him.

He was useless after all. No wonder why Max left him; he wanted to leave himself too.

Soon the boy's eyes fell shut, his body limp. Very gently, Cole lifted the boy into his arm looking at the fine specimen. He would make a great and strong weapon.

His Ignatius just needed to be taught discipline in order to become the weapon of perfection. Cole settled the boy on the white sheeted bed, careful not to damage the merchandise.

Soon he called two doctors to tend his wounds. Afterwards he would be made to battle, tested, and examined. Withdrawing another cigarette, he inhaled deeply.

He couldn't wait to test out his new weapon.

-+-

**Sorry, it was so short but in the next chapter more angst and pain as you can probably guess. And I apoligeze for not updating sooner, depression got in the way.**

**Review are nice…**


	5. Chapter 4

**It's long, I'm trying to make up for the lack of posting. Enjoy…**

**-+-**

Air wheezed through his nose as he raced through the obstacles course. The first test involved endurance consisting of multiple jumps and crouches, but basically to keep the subject running as much as possible till its lungs gave out. Although they kept Iggy running longer than necessary. But Cole wanted to see the boy collapse or at least vomit, and then he would be satisfied.

With a flick of wings, Iggy took flight running into several objects due to his lack of sight. He groaned in annoyance, because for each pause of breath a small electrical shock shot though his body. Each shock seemed to get stronger with each failure the blind boy took.

Again, the blind boy rose from the ground panting. He took a deep breath to be only shocked once again; he cried out in agony and collapsed once more to the ground withering. They kept shocking him urging the boy to get up when he made effort to do so Cole put his hand up in a cease motion.

"Enough."

Iggy lay their on the ground panting, sweat fell from his brow and matted hair. Someone lifted his head gently; he made no effort to swat the hand away. A straw was brought his lips and he sucked down the water greedily till he heard the sucking sound as the water emptied.

When the straw was taken away he resumed his position on the ground. His head felt back, and he closed his eyes. The fight left him long before the obstacle course began. For some reason when he gained consciousness he felt tired and empty. Maybe it from the recent lost of his family and friends? Or maybe the loss of being lost and never found again?

Laying there in eternal darkness he let sleep over take him till that horrible voice entered his ear canal. He could smell the foul scent of acid that man wore and inhaled, it made his insides sick.

"Hmm, your eyesight is a problem," Cole scratched his chin at the boy at his feet.

If he had the strength, Iggy would have rolled his eyes. Of course, is eye sight would be a problem! It always was.

"I'll fix that." The cold voice said more to himself than Iggy. The blind boy wasn't sure if he'd heard him, fix it? Fix what?

His eye sight? He wasn't sure if he could take anymore test or at least another loss.

-+-

Fang crawled slowly next to Max in flight, eyeing her thoughtfully. "Yo"

His leader didn't even look at him, focusing intently in front of her. The sunset spilling on her face revealing more worry then Max was letting on to be. The shade of the sky was deep red, it was…ominous.

With a sigh he said, "you're quiet," he observed.

This time Max met his dark, brooding eyes. "Just thinking," she said calmly.

"About," he cocked his head to the side.

"It's not like him to run off," Max eyes drifted to the redden skies.

In response, Fang grunted bringing his fist to his mouth. Max's eyes flickered to the right, "what?"

"It's my fault", Fang's whispered so low that Max wasn't sure she heard him right.

"How?" She flew closer to her second to command, so not to mishear him again.

Again, Fang grunted and looked away. "At the beach," he began, "I said watch it when-"

"Fang," Max groaned, "why would you say that?"

"It wasn't on purpose,"

"But still, how could you?"

Fang castes her a look, his face meaning 'what about you?'

Max looked taken back, "me?"

He nodded, "you told him not go too far…he might have taken it the wrong way."

His leader saw the fury behind those brown eyes, searching for some response till her shoulders shrugged in defeat. Once more, eyes flickered to the sun that was almost completely sunk into the sky. "He was taken," she said, like that explained everything.

"But we shouldn't have left him," a small voice came to her right. Gassy's solemn face carried dirt smudges, long lost tears pierces through those smudges revealing that the little man was crying. "We didn't leave him, Gaz." Max ruffled the small boy's hair.

"Yeah," he muttered, "but if I was with him he would-," he broke down. Snot and tears streaming down her face that almost brought tears to Max's own eyes. If they weren't flying she would have embraced the smile, fragile boy. She had to find her blind brother if not for her sake than for everyone else's.

-+-

It was the best meal Iggy had in a long time, he knew it could be practically poisoned or drugged but he didn't care. It was so good, and what more could they do to him? He swallowed the food slowly, there was way more than he could imagine that they could do to him.

"How is it?"

Iggy stopped in mid-chew, with the fork in his mouth. He didn't even hear the stinking man enter. Iggy set the fork down and sat up straight.

Cole nodded, satisfied with the boy's behavior already he was learning; obedience. He took the chair across from the boy and sat down; he nodded towards the food, "don't stop on my account,"

The blind boy made no move to touch his food staring at some spot above the man's head. Neither of the two spoke for a long moment, when Cole saw the boy frozen on the spot he laughed. A dark laugh that sent a shiver up the boy's spine.

"You are a prize," Mr. Hart said proudly, "one in which I plan to abide with fully."

That broke Iggy's trance, his pale eyebrows furrowing. "I will not be used, by a man that smells worse than me."

The cold expression returned to the man's face, he chuckled, "not used, my boy-".

Iggy's fists came down on the table, his fork went flying. "I'm not your boy!"

Silence hung in their air that seemed to drag endlessly. The anger left Iggy's face hastily, his mouth felt suddenly dry. He swallowed a ball of cotton in his throat.

The man's eyes were penetrating his skull; he could fell it although blind. It was eerie. His scent radiated off him like cool mist sprinkling and tinkling Iggy's nostrils.

He sensed the man moving, getting up from his chair as the air slightly shifted. That's when he felt a hand go around his throat, not in choking manner just cold hands coiled around the boy's thin neck. He felt the boy swallowed, and he grinned. The boy's face told him everything that he needed; he was his.

"I hate for us to start on bad terms, boy". Slowly, Iggy raised his hands, bringing them over the snakes that wrapped around his throat, and could just as easily strike and snap his neck. He attempts to pry them off. It was useless, never in his life has Iggy encountered such a white coat. Normally, he could detect their movements, but this man was like he wasn't here. He was like an ominous demon hovering over him, ever lingering and haunting.

After a moment, the man drew his hands away from the boy. As his skin slid away from his flesh, Iggy let a shiver go through his spine. But again, the man's fingertips shot out, catching the boy's chin and elevating to his eyes level.

"Come boy, there much I want to show you."

Without waiting for consent, the man stalked out the room. The blind boy looked around and quivered, not once has this man inflicted harm on him. Doesn't mean anything, though like a good subject he followed.

-+-

His footsteps were subtle and difficult to detect. Only thing that Iggy was following was the man's horrid scent, a headache was building in his skull. He hissed through his teeth, it was getting worse.

Someone took his wrist guiding him to sit. The man was only inches from his face, his hand came out and tall boy flinched. His hand hovered inches from his cheek, Cole paused calculating the boy's reaction, then proceeded. Tucking the overgrown hair behind his ear, "let me show you something," the man spoke as if his words danced along the smoke that he breathed.

The blind boy gave him a look, 'show'? Show him what? Again, the pain smashed into his skull. Why was he getting a freaking headache, the smell? Cool hands were placed over the blind boy's eyes, and he panic.

_No! _ _Not again…_

The touch brought a horrible memory to his mind, colliding with his headache making it only it worse. Involuntary, he groaned. Cole raised an eyebrow at the boy's pain. "Are you hurt?" He actually sounded sincere. Iggy let his head drop into his hands, the pain only worsen.

The back of his hand was placed on the boy's forehead, he didn't have fever. Cole guided the boy to a chair, "here". Then, the scent left thus the departure of the stink man. His headache began to lessen, and he was able to lift his head. With the man gone, he figured now would the best time to escape. That guy gave him the creeps.

It wasn't long before Cole returned; the boy was up and moving his hands gliding over objects and walls despite his pain. With his return, so did his scent, hitting the blind's boy's nostrils as they flared. Again, the headache exploded in the back of mind. He clutched his head in agony, it was worse.

Cole held a glass of water in one hand, and something else in the other. "I like man with innovation."

Iggy froze at the man's voice, one hand clutching his head with gritted teeth. Cole sighed, coming around till he was inches from the boy. The headache roared on at the man's approach. "Here", Cole held out two capsules, he placed them in his hands. Iggy's hands tightens around them, before he flung them across room. He wouldn't take _anything _from them.

"I rather suffer." Again, he clutched his head as a roar of agony smashed around in his skull. It was like a wave rocking back and forth in his head, till his brains turned to mush.

Cole furrowed his brow, lips puckered. "Fine," the boy was getting too intolerant for his liking. Now, would be a good time to break him. When he's hurt and frighten. They could be great partners, taking what was theirs in no time at all.

"Come then," he took the boy's wrist guiding him once more to the chair.

Iggy was surprised that he wasn't punished at his attempt to escape instead he was praised. It reminded him of all the time him and Gassy did something wrong, and he ended up getting blamed and scolded like everything was his fault.

Gassy…

He narrowed his eyes, remembering his partner in crime. But, Max kicked him out the flock, out the family because of his liability. And somehow Iggy didn't blame them. He sighed, he missed them.

"Now put this on," The man's dark voice pulled him out his thoughts. Something heavy was placed on his head, over his face. A device resembling that of a helmet-like shape, covering the boy's skull and eyes. At first, Iggy refused, "no,"

"Boy," Cole's voice was void of emotion, like wicked-thunder. "Trust me," his voice now slightly gentle like a drizzle.

"Why?" Iggy furrowed both eyebrows, "should I trust you,"

At first, Cole had nothing to say him. What could he offer the boy to gain his trust? However, an idea sparked in his head quicker than his lighter. Flash and it was there.

He knelt down one knee, eye-level with the boy. "Tell me Iggy," using his name for the first time, "what do _you _desire?" His finger stroked the boy's cheek in a fatherly way.

Although Iggy didn't find anything fatherly about it at all, instead it was chilling like the licks of a viper's tongue dripping venom. It was only playing with him, till he struck.

"Honestly", he raised both eyebrows innocently, "for you to take a shower". He waved his hand in front of his nose as if implying his smell.

Cole chuckled; the boy had humor as well. Iggy stopped waving his hand; everything about Cole made him freeze and chill with freight. "No, I mean really what do you want?"

"Freedom," it was short and simple.

The man cupped his cheek, "be specific, Iggy."

The touch was unnerving, if he didn't know any better he guessed this man was child molester. It disgusts him that this man would touch him so casually. "From you," he spat.

The man's finger traveled up the boys face to his eyelids. Iggy closed them; he feared that those snakes would gouge out his eyes. "And…" he prodded.

The blind boy was quivering under his fingertips. With the man's fingers over his eyelids, the headache strengthen. "To see," the words left his lips in a whisper, and against his will. Why did he spill his secrets and desires to a person like him? Wasn't obvious that that was one of his desires all along?

Cole nodded, as if expecting the answer. "Then, you shall see." He stood, securing the helmet around the boy.

"How?" he whimpered, all of sudden he felt very small. As if the man's touch stripped him of his control and strength that made him spills apart of him

Mr. Hart didn't respond, instead took a step backwards from the boy and clicked a button. The device hummed to life, the blind boy jumped from the noise.

A grin spread across his thin lips, as Cole knew the device was already diving into his mind, linking into his head till it found the cerebrum to the occipital lobe. The part of the brain consisting of the visual processing for the human mind. Once, set and hooked Cole was ready to reel him in.

When he got the look on the boy's face he knew that his desire was fulfilled.

Explosions of colors and shapes exploded not before but after his eyes. In blinding light and shadows, hues and shades it left him breathe taking. With it audio was included; he saw sunsets and sunrises and heard birds chirping. The twinkling of stars and the bluest sky he's ever seen. Breathtaking waterfalls and scorching deserts, it brought tears to his eyes. Because he knew he really wasn't seeing, these were just pictures forced into his head.

But he couldn't help but utter the three words that he thought he would never say, "I can see." Then, the tears came and Cole shut off the device immediately.

The helmet was quickly removed and the boy cried into his hands hard. The man took the boy into his arms comforting him; he rubbed the boy's back. "Do you trust me now?"

He felt the boy shake his head, he was mildly disappointed. "That could be yours, if you would be mine." Iggy pondered for a moment, when he saw no choice, he nodded. There was nothing left for him anyway.

Cole grinned, he'd won not just a brief weapon, but an excellent, and worthy partner. He was finally broken, now he had to reconstruct him into a weapon suited for his purposes.

-+-

**Review if desired although they are loved by all. If some of you didn't get the headache bit, it's just basically Cole's affect on Iggy making him weak and easier to control.**

**Sorry about the lack of posting, been down lately. **


	6. Chapter 5

"Relax."

He was anything but relaxed; he was settled on a cold, metal slab that crept into his skin and down to the bone. A shivery breathe escaped his lips as he resettled himself. The cold, hands of Mr. Hart were none to gently easing the shirtless boy back down. He didn't like this, even Cole could see that. It reminded him of horrible memories long ago, involving the glint of a metal and his eyes. Once more he shivered, but not from the cold.

Straps went around his wrist for safety measures, more around his ankles. Another breath whistled through his teeth, and tried to relax as Cole instructed. He would take care of him; see that his desires were fulfilled. It was obvious, wasn't it? The way he touched him, the way he held him and they way he showed him the future. Together they could carve a beautiful future. With Cole's intelligence and Iggy's battle skills nothing could stand in their away. His pyromania skills were unheard of when Iggy explained them to Cole. As a demonstration, he constructed an explosive in thirty seconds flat with the objects he was given. Cole was appalled and please.

He slapped his hand on the blind, boy's back._ "You're a fine, boy." _Iggy could help but smile at the comment. It was nice to be praised once in awhile, for something he was good at. Maybe he wasn't totally useless.

"This won't hurt," Cole said somewhere from the distance. A mask was draped over his mouth, he inhaled deeply. Everything was getting sluggish and dreary. He felt his eyelids close against his will.

The unmistaken-able sound of metal clanging together made his heart pick up once more, but already he was drifting.

-+-

He was surrounded in comfort. Pillows rested beneath his head and a blanket close to his neck. He was warm, nothing hurt which was surprising. He peeled back his eyelids and blinked, it was fuzzy, a blurry world. But he could see.

"How're you feeling?"

It was Cole. Who else? Whose hand rested on the boy's shoulder, Iggy turned his head and could make out the man's shape. He was tall, like him with hair slicked back. Something drooped from the corner or his mouth, "do you always smoke?" His voice raw, his hand immediately went for his voice box.

"Sorry," Cole muttered dabbing the cigarette out on the ashtray."Nasty habit, do it when I'm worried."

Iggy wasn't really listening, he got up slowly. He was looking around trying to make out colors and shapes. A hand grasped his chin forcing his gaze, "here". He slipped on a pair of glasses over the blind boys eyes. And everything was so clear! Iggy couldn't believe it. He blinked a couple times.

"I can see," he whispered.

Cole leaned back in his chair, arms crossed. "Yes, however it's only temporary."

The boy's eyes began to water, "you mean, I'll be blind again."

"That's exactly what I mean."

He gripped the man's shirt, "please, you have to give me back my eyesight. Please don't take it away again." His eyes were leaking tears.

Cole only smiled, "as you wish."

-+-

They were testing him again, although with his glasses he was failing miserably. Cole was not pleased.

Iggy saw the obstacle course laid out in front of him perfectly. He knew every move he was going to make, before he got in the air. In the past, he had to make snap-quick decisions based on sounds and touch. First, he was supposed to run, unfurl his wings and fly over a pit of water. Something he would fall into if not for the surgery.

"Go!"

The buzzer rang, and his wings snapped open. He dashed forward, flying over the pit of water with ease. Next, were swaying loops ringed with fire. His next motion was just as swift, he tucked in his wings the minute he approached them. However, his wings caught. The loops were much too small for Iggy's wings span and thus his wing ignited.

Never before has he endured the horrible sting of fire. He's used it, manipulated it, and created it, but never inflicted it upon himself. He hurt so bad, that he began to loss altitude.

"No!" Cole screamed.

As he fell, he could make out the snarling of wolves below. Panic shot through him and he quickly ascended, despite the pain in his wing he flapped them harder.

"Ugh," something sharp pierced his leg. An Eraser managed to latch itself on his leg and it was crawling up towards is chest. The weight was too heavy and he was falling again. He used his other leg to kick the Eraser in the face. It yelped and fell below.

Again, Iggy flapped harder ascending. But he was weak. With a singed wing and injured leg, he was exhausted. He could see the end of the obstacle course just a few more meters and he would be in the clear.

One obstacle remained a net of electricity where he would have to tuck his wings in once again. He knew he couldn't retract them not again. He looked around looking for an alternative.

"What are you waiting for!" Cole's angry voice boomed from the speaker. Iggy was being timed; these tests weren't just survival but a limit. And his time limit was just about out.

He dived forward, ignoring the scream of pain going up his spine. Through the electrical square and out, he was breathing heavy his wing aching in agony. With his energy spent, he fell. His wings gave out and the ground was coming closer to his face

Whether blind or sighted he was the only one useless here.

Sharp claws dug in his wing, pulling him closer to the ground. Several Erasers tackled the worthless boy, one smashed into his chest, knocking the breath out of him.

Another hooked onto his wings, pulling it in and out. Then, another hairy claw coiled around his ankle bringing him down flat on his back. He was surrounded by the roar and snarls, biting and tearing into his flesh. One jumped hard on his injured leg. He cried out in agony, arching his back.

They began taking each of his limbs, including his wings. Laying him out for them, one Eraser stepped forward. He must have been the biggest Eraser Iggy's ever seen. His was chest proud and protruding, with large calves and even bigger fangs which were dripping saliva.

The fangs were edging next to his cheek as the big wolf sniffed him. With his jaw opened, he clamped his mouth around the bird's neck, ready to snap it.

-+-

They were close. Max's hair was standing on end, she feared the worse. She wanted her brother back, to apologize for something that she wasn't sure for what she was apologizing for.

Someone grunted close to her.

Fang.

"Yo." He smiled at her.

How could he smile at time like this? She looked forwards once more, it was dark the city lights acting as a beacon. Fang grunted again.

"The flock's getting anxious."

"About?"

"What's the plan?" Getting to the point

Max shrugged, "get in, get out."

Fang stared at her hard, "that's your plan?"

Her head snapped at him, "Yeah, why got a better one?"

He narrowed his eyes, "the kids are tired, Max."

She looked behind her and sure enough the flock was far behind her. Gassy's eyes kept fluttering shut but he willed them open…for a second before they closed again. Nudge was holding Total, but her eyes were closer drooled spilled from the side of her mouth.

"Hey, wake up!" Total barked, Nudge snorted as if she was snoring. She wiped the corner of her mouth with her shoulder. "mfh, sorry."

Angel offered her leader an encouraging smile, but then her wings gave out. She quickly flapped back to the level of the others, she gave a fake laugh then she yawed.

Max sighed, it looks like they were going to have put off saving Iggy for a day. She just hoped she wasn't too late; she searched the ground for a safe place to sleep for the night.

"There." Fang's raptor eyes beat hers, he pointed to a patch below.

Together the banked, making camp for the night.

-+-

While the flock warmed themselves by the fire, Fang was dishing out food there weren't very many hotdogs left, but plenty of salami. He put some on the end of the stick and cooked it in the fire.

"Please tell me that's not snake," Nudge made a face.

Fang only smiled stuffing the cooked meat into his mouth, "hmm, nope possum."

"Ewww, I rather starve."

"Suit yourself." He stuffed another piece of meat into his mouth, "cause that's all we have."

"No we don't. Oh god, please tell me we don't just have possum to eat. Do we Max? I mean we have more food right?"

Max gave Fang a look, 'thank you very much', and rolled her eyes. "No, Nudge," she sighed, "Fang's just being an idiot." A crooked grin spread across his face lighting up Max's world, brighter than the fire they sat around.

"Iggy used to make the dinner," Gassy's legs were huddled close to his chest.

"We know, Gaz." Max ruffled his hair.

Gassy rubbed his eyes as if he was about to cry. "I miss him."

"We're going to get him first thing tomorrow," Max wrapped one arm around him, tucking his head underneath her chin.

Then, Gassy started to really cry, the tears just seemed to pour down his face. "But what if he's dead, Max?" His voice small and frighten, "What if we're too late?"

She embraced the boy tighter, "we're not too late, Gassy. He's alive." Max kissed his head; she was going to make damn sure that Iggy was alive.

-+-

"I've failed." Iggy said miserably.

Mr. Hart was dabbing the boy's cheek. He had not said one word to the boy since his recovering. Blood matted his hair and ran into his eyes. His legs felt like crap, more like jelly. He was carried out of the room, groaning and moaning like a wound animal till they injected a needle in him. He went limp in the stretcher.

But he remembers everything.

The wolves jaw around his neck, biting deeper till he could breathe. Then, he could breathe again. Lovely, sweet air poured into his lungs as the wolves back off with their tails between their legs.

In their place, Cole came into his line of vision. He knelt down on one knee, and began caressing the boy's throat. His face hard and strained, Iggy couldn't tell if he was angry or upset.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, before the pain took over leaving him in a withering heap. And now he's here, with Cole once again who was ever silent.

"I'll do better next time," he said, as he lay upon a bed, Cole moved further to other injuries. "I promise," he looked up at the ceiling, "I don't know what happened."

"Take your shirt off," Cole finally spoke what it took seemed like ages.

Iggy raised an eyebrow, "uh?"

"TAKE IT OFF!"

He quickly removed his shirt, once removed hands tighten around his neck. "When I give you an order, you follow. Understand?" He gripped tighter.

Iggy managed a feeble nod.

"Good," Cole went to a cabinet, opening where several rows of medicines lined up. "Because, next time you fail, I'll make sure you learn permanently what it means to feel pain."

He slipped a needle into the serum. He tapped the needle twice ridding it of air bubbles. He strode forward, swabbing the boys arm and pressed the needle deep into the boy's skin, just above the elbow.

Cole threw the used needled away."There're extra clothes in the cabinet on the left." He gestured towards the cabinets behind him, since Iggy's shirt was drenched in blood.

With Cole at the door, he said "now get dressed, your next test begins shortly."

-+-

He failed again. Falling in a heap on the floor at Cole's feet, his eyes did nothing for him. He mentally cursed and damned his soul. Why was he so useless?

_No matter, what I do nothing changes. _

_Why?_

Tears were leaking down his face, _why am I useless?_

Cole nudged the bird boy up with his foot under the boy's shoulder. He snickered, "such a pity, after I gave you everything. Comfort, trust, and your sight. You are truly a pathetic being."

He removed his foot; he leaned forward running his hand through the boy's hair. "What is that makes you weak boy? Your own depression, your own pity?" Cole pierced his lip, the boy wasn't replying. He hated being ignored. Grabbing a fistful of the boy's hair, he yanked his head up, "Answer me boy!"

"Nnng."

Cole dropped the boy's head back on the floor, cocking his head to the side. "Are you lonely boy? Missing a part of you?" Iggy's head was face down on the floor. "Hmm, seems I forgot something." He grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt, with his head sagged against his chest, Cole used two fingers to lift his chin.

"I forgot to cut your bonds."

Blood was dripping down Iggy's nose and scalp; his glasses had a crack in them. He didn't understand what the man was talking about. Cole shook the boy, "your bonds, you still miss them, don't you boy?"

"whaa-"

"Your family," he prompted.

Something shown in those blurry eyes of his, a spark of recognition perhaps.

A wicked smiled graced upon Cole's face. "Well, then I guess I'll just have to break the bonds." He dragged the boy by the scruff of the neck, as if he was his puppy.

But after this, the boy would be free of emotion focus on the assignment in hand. Cole would be able to use the boy till his last breath left him, before he finally timed out. But he needed to hurry, because the boy didn't not have much time left anyway.

-+-

**Reviews are loved by all, whether there're mean or nice or better yet constructive; )**

**I tried to make this little bit longer for you guys, cause I haven't updated in awhile and my other chapters are shorter. **

**I apologize if this seems to be dragging on (well to me), I'm kinda making it up as I go. Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Wow, look how long this is enjoy ;) **

-+-

He screamed for endless hours each of wave pain blotting out the voices of the ones he loved. "Forget them." Cole's voice echoed from far way.

Lights and sound was pierced together forming a picture, till it became a person. The words barely whizzed through his lips and noise scarcely vibrated from his voice box. Although dry, he still attempts to lick his lips with his arid tongue.

"Max?"

"_What don't you just leave?" _He watched the girl with Max's voice through bleary eyes. _So that was Max_, he let his eyelids close. For years it nagged on him on the flocks appearances. Only once had he seem them, but that's when he was very young. Sometimes he would forget, and their faces would get distorted.

Not this time. He willed his eyes open watching the tape being played again and again of that horrible and last moment. He tried mesmerizing her sandy and creamy streaked hair, and deep jeweled eyes. Her freckled face and the brown and white speckled wings that emerged from her back.

The projector shifted to a different scene, an image of a boy with olive-toned skin and raven-locks. "_Watch it!" _Fang rolled his eyes at the comment; again the projector went to a different image. An image of Nudge with her chocolate skin and even darker chocolate curly hair, pictures of the flock soon followed after. Gassy and Angel were almost identical the only difference was Gassy's cow-lick hair and Angel's curly locks.

Tears welled up in his eyes after so many years, he finally witness their true face not through touch of his hand and fingers. Then, the projector turned off, a black wall in front of him. A sharp electrical shock went through his entire, slender frame. His head snapped backwards as if he was hit in the jaw, and eliciting scream escaped his lips.

Images of the flocks rapidly flooded through his mind, and with another wave of pain they vanished. Although his mind went blank, his family no longer seared into his brain the stings of electricity did not cease. His body went into spasms with each jolt of pain.

Cole took a long drag of his cigarette. He knew it was cruel to reveal the images of his family, or his bonds. Then, take them all way, but he wanted to be thorough. Those bonds were severed.

-+-

The first specks of light were peaking along the horizon. Fang took the last watch, usually it was Iggy who took the last watch, but due to his absence Fang gladly took a double shift. The light showed on his dark face, revealing sharp features and his bangs pronouncing his cheek bones. This would be the time; he would be waking just waking up with a smile on his face.

The two boys would speak quietly to another brother to brother. It was one of the few times Iggy's ever admitted his burden to anyone. He has yet to tell Max, but mornings like these were he and his brother could just talk.

Someone yawned, their back cracking as they stretched. Max gazed around the flock before meeting Fang's eyes. They've made it through another night, but they could see the worry in each other's eyes. Their brother has been missing for more than day; the results could not be good.

Max broke the connection first, standing and wiping her dirtied hands on her jeans. "C'mon everyone get up!" The flock instantly gathered themselves off the ground. Gassy blinked for a moment; before he jumped to his feet he swayed a little his body not entirely awake yet. Angel yawned offering Max a smile, Total remained asleep, mumbling, "Five more minutes."

Nudge however was still asleep, "c'mon Nudge." Max gently shook her shoulders; with a groan Nudge was rubbing her sleepy eyes. Someone's stomach rumbled. Gassy smiled sheepishly, "sorry, hungry."

They were all hungry, but Iggy came first. A calloused hand came down on her shoulder, "we're no good to him, if we're fighting on an empty stomach." Fang's eyes were clouded, uncertain of the outcome. He wanted just as badly to skip breakfast and save their brother. Only their stomachs were winner the fight.

Max sighed, not liking the idea. Putting off a couple hours maybe a day was bad enough. In the end, she nodded.

They were in the air, flying high above treetops. With their raptor vision, a town became visible in the distance. "Oh, there," Nudge pointed, "Can we get the deluxe meal or how about a juicy steak burger, could I get one of those Max?"

Max rolled her eyes, "I just want to eat and go," Gassy mumbled forlornly. "Can we get doggie bag?" Total barked from Angel's arms.

"I think Gassy has the right idea," Fang said.

"I do?" Gassy looked at him sideways.

"Eat and go," Fang explained. Max nodded, mentally kicking herself for not thinking it first. "Then, we can get Iggy faster," Angel beamed.

_Time is of the essence, _Max groaned. Of all times to talk now, the Voice had to chip in. She didn't even bother asking what it meant, knowing that it wouldn't answer.

_Oh thanks, Voice_, _You're so helpful, _Max sarcastically snapped. In a reply, the voice said, _time is of the essence._ With a roll of her eyes, she saw Fang watching her.

He tapped his temple, indicating the Voice. She nodded, "what's it telling you now?"

She shrugged, "something about how time is of the essence, what could that possibly mean?"

Fang pretended to think for a moment, holding his chin with his hand. When he was through, he just tapped his temple and smiled, "maybe it's the time of the month."

Max playfully slapped him, "ha-ha, you're so funny."

Fang beamed. "Yeah, I hear chicks dig that, humor." Max rolled her eyes, he could never be serious with her only in a fight or problem. How could he joke at a time like this?

"Hey, Max?" Gassy drifted beside her. She managed to tear her penetrating gaze away from Fang, soften her eyes at the blonde. "Yeah, Gaz."

"What's that?" The kid's been staring straight in front of him the whole time. His eyes locked on something. "Looks like smoke."

Max's raptor eyes followed his in the distance smoke was bellowing from the small town. That's when the explosion went off.

-+-

The Cole made sure the boy was comfortably surrounded by pillows when they were through 'cleansing' him. Ridding him of those ties he held tightly towards his family. He was certain that was the problem. The weighed him down, held him back, now that he has removed unnecessary equipment for his weapon, he was ready to test it out. He made sure the boy still had emotions, talking to a zombie would be meaningless. He liked to converse and brainstorm ideas for the next plan to action, two minds were better than one.

He tried his best not smoke near the boy, he knew it irritated him. And he would have to work on an equal level if the boy was going to be cooperative. His clothes were replaced with new ones. Sweaty and blood matted, was something he didn't want to the see his weapon dirtied. He wore a simple faded jeans and grey t-shirt that fits closely to his body frame.

The boy was slender, but unpleasantly thin. Cole would make sure to feed him soon before their first test. And his hair was in need of a cut as well. There was eye movement behind the eyelids, making Cole pause. The boy's eye lids fluttered open, knowing he only saw a blurry world rather than a dark one.

"You okay?" Cole's voice was as gentle as snow falling, but just as dangerous that could quickly change into an icy chill. Iggy nodded, and swallowed. "Here," A straw was brought to his dry, cracked lips. He drank it, till it was gone.

Cole set the drink on the stand beside the bed. He brushed the boy's strawberry hair out of his eyes, and dared to ask another question. "May I ask you something?"

Iggy raised an eyebrow, he expected the man to go right on ahead and ask anyway, whether he had a choice or not but he nodded, "anything." His voice was thick and raw.

"What are your feelings for your family?"

The boy furrowed his brow, "I have many feelings for them", he answered.

Cole frowned, his eyebrows a deep 'V', "Okay," he tried calmly, "What do you feel for the girl Max?"

"Abandonment". Cole nodded, it was better than the last answers. He continued, he grabbed a clipboard to the side of him and read over the notes.

"And the dark boy, Fang?"

"Betrayal".

"How about the girl Nudge or…Angel?"

Iggy shrugged, "neither this nor that."

Cole gulped, so far so good. These answers were even better than he hoped; he felt some resentment for his family although he preferred the boy to have no attachment whatsoever. This will have to do. "And the small, boy Gassy?"

"Who?" Cole sighed at least one of them was severed from his mind; he just nodded again setting the clip board off to the side. He crossed his legs with hands clasped over his knees.

"And, Ignatius what do you feel for me?"

"For you?"

"Yes, what are feeling towards me?"

The room went silent, his eyes roaming over the room from the ceiling to the wall. Then, he furrowed his brow in confusion. What did he feel from this man? It was more than one emotion, more than one feeling.

"Acceptance."

Cole stood up, pleased once more. He grasped the boys shoulder, "good, now let-."

"friendship, loved…Father," Iggy was going one, but he felt Cole stiffen. "Supportive, umm you still stink though." Cole wasn't really listening after the word, 'Father'. That last bit made his cold heart break with happiness. Things were going so well. Everything was going to plan, now to put it into affect. "Enough, Ignatius."

Ignatius was silent. "You've said enough, now come. I have something I wish to share with you."

It took no effort for Iggy to get out of bed. He swung his legs over the bed, as if he hasn't been shocked over and over again. Like it didn't happened, because Cole made sure the boy didn't remember that either. Just in case he wanted to rebel.

"Come, it's time for your final test".

He placed his arm around the boy's shoulder, something black caught his eyes. The boy's expiration date was soon.

-+-

"NO!" Cole's fist came down hard on the equipment before him. The boy failed every test, what was with him? Was he lazy, just plain stupid? No, it was eyesight without he was useless. He seen the boy in hand-to-hand combat with several Erasers and robots, but the boy could not accomplish a simple obstacle course. He hoped the boy wouldn't need to see to overcome it.

He didn't want to resort to this. It wasn't his method, beating his children. But he was out of options. "Jebidiah!" He called the white coat, tears were threatening to pool over his eyes. He remembers when Iggy didn't have to go through this repeatedly, he hate seeing this child getting torture again and again.

"Yes."

"Fetch the boy; see to it that he understands what it means to fail." He ripped a cigarette pack out his pocket, lighting it and inhaling deeply. "Contact me when he understands it." He stalked out of the room, without waiting for a reply.

Jeb nodded anyway, looking at the beaten boy now unconscious. Blood trickled from the corners of his mouth, and several bruises marred his neck. He exited from the room and went inside the testing room. Carefully, he picked up the limp boy in his arms. His head lolling to the side, with a sigh Jeb set the boy carefully on a nearby stretcher . To the best of his ability, he cleaned of the wounds then reeled him away.

Once, he was the room Cole specified, he took Iggy into his arms and tossed the boy in. He was in for a rude awakening. Reflecting eyes and dripping fangs stared at the morsel with blood lust in their eyes.

-+-

They tore into him, beaten him senseless.

"Look at the cute little birdie." One growled, others laughed. Iggy gasped, curling into a fetal position. "Come HERE!" One grabbed his leg, something heavy slammed on his kneecap.

_Crack_

He screamed, in agony. Hairy claws went around his mouth silencing him, digging into his cheek. He desperately tried to move his leg, he feared it broken. Another claw went for his arm turning him over flat on his back, before a kick sent him flying across the room.

An Eraser caught him shoving him into another Eraser who grabbed his wrist, and twisted it. "Agh!" Again, he screamed his chest heaving.

_Where was he? Where is he?_

"Father!" He was calling out his name, but he knew couldn't be heard. He himself couldn't even think straight. The Erasers were so loud! Their musty breath suffocating him and their laughs scalding out his own senses, till he had nothing left.

"Ooh what this?" A claw raked over one of his wings.

"It's very nice, too bad I don't have one."

"Guess you were pretty special to get something like that." Another one went for his wings, but instead took a handful of his feathers and ripped them out!

He screamed once more, an ear-splitting scream muffled as another hairy claw wrapped around his face.

"N-n-no, I'm not special." Iggy mumbled uselessly.

"Shut up!" A fist collided with his cheek, his head whipped sharply to the right. "Let's play, huh birdie wanna play?" A claw dangled in front of his face, before it raked over his cheek in a gentle caress. Two hands held him restrained, arms behind his back. His chest was heaving in freight, it was coming closer. Those daggers, which would sink into his flesh and end it.

"Now let's play." And the Erasers gathered in.

-+-

"It could be yours", one them whispered. The blind avian boy looks from one member to the next. Although, he really isn't looking, he's hearing their voices. Listening for each syllable, for each vowel, and for each consonant that rolled of their tongues. Their words were important to him, they were the key whether he would live or die.

There he sat in the middle of a room, with one light shining down on the small yet tall bird boy. He blinked once, his eyes somewhat fuzzy. "We only gave half of what you can really have". Another one of their voices bounced off the walls, rebounding into his ear canal.

Every part of him ached. They tortured him, beaten him, even threatened him to no end. His hands were bounded behind his back that his arms ached in protest. His wings that were stretched then teased with as if he was some puppet, hung limp off his back. No longer could he feel his legs, they've been broken long ago. Thus, his inability to fly out of this wretched place. And when he thought all hope was lost, they gave a small spark of it. A small spark that now resides in the dark reaches of his pupils, which allowed him a vision that was slightly fuzzy, if not entirely grey.

"Do you not want it? We've gave a portion of your eyesight, if you succeed in your tests than you shall have it."

He wanted it, didn't he? But something's changed he realized he wanted something more. He wanted to please the one man that took care of him, who was still taking care of him. And if that meant doing whatever he damned near pleased to him, then he didn't care.

He raised his heavy head and nodded.

-+-

Perfection.

It was a perfection of sight to him. Everything was so brilliant, so beautifully curved and shaped and colored. This world was truly amazing. He ran his hands over things again and again. He studied the video game for long hours on end after his surgery.

When they took him under, Cole added that his wounds be treated as well. And once the bandages were off, everything was bright. The fluorescent lights stun his eyes and he was afraid he loose them again. Quickly, shielding his eyes with his hands from the wicked light.

However, a cool hand rested over his, gently prying them away from his face. Revealing a beautiful and marvelous world, all thanks to the man beside him. A man who wouldn't leave him, who would stand beside him like a brother, maybe a father. In return, Iggy would do whatever the man asked him to do.

He would do _anything _for him.

So after an hour or two, Cole let the boy enjoy himself for a little awhile before he expired. But first, he wanted to test his weapon before the actual plan began. And marvelously Iggy passed with flying colors, Cole were overjoyed taking the boy in comforting, and warming embrace.

Iggy was surprised to even receive a kiss on the top of his head. With his hand on the small of his back, Cole dragged him to the equipment room. "Here, is everything we need to construct whatever explosive your heart desires."

Iggy's heart swelled; there were so many wires, TNT, wicks and much, much more. He could make the perfect weapon, "thank you." He mumbled feebly. Cole slapped the boy's back, leading him to a work table. They spent long hours working on the wickedest explosive he could create. It was even more special that Cole was working alongside him, who seemed interested personally into the boy.

After awhile, Iggy yawned, it must be getting late. "So what's this for?" He asked innocently. Cole was silent, staring at the boy for a moment. The boy could feel the icy glare on his face; the hairs on the back of his neck were rising. "Sorry," he mumbled, "not my business."

Cole stood, walking away from the table with hands clasped behind his back. "If we are to work together, they're must be no secrets, isn't that right Ignatius?"

Iggy gulped, the screwdriver poised over the bomb. He was unsure of how to answer, "Right." It sounded more like a question.

"Then, I will tell you Ignatius."

With that, Iggy's eyes got wider with each sentence that spilled from his mouth. But if it was what he wanted, then Cole would have it. "So do you see, my boy the importance of this. We _need _to do this." He squeezed the boy's shoulder when he said, 'need'.

"Yes, I do understand." He resumed working on the device in his hand when he was finished Cole inspected it for any malfunctions. The boy crafted a perfect masterpiece.

"Perfect." He whispered,

Iggy smiled, "thank you."

"Let's try this bad boy out." They tested they bomb on the closest nearby city.

-+-

**Please review, this is extra long anyway. Anyway, thanks for reading. ;)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Forgive my delay, but if you haven't already known I was out of town, out of internet and enjoying what's left of my vacation. Sorry, it took so long to update but here it is. **

-+-

Debris.

Fire.

Smoke.

All ascended into the sky, bellowing higher and higher blocking out the sun. It was suffocating, unbearable for the young flock. Wind whirled around them, debris pelted into their skin, and got lost in their wings. Dirtied and bloodied stained from yet another explosion, Max had to pause and doubly flap in order to avoid the shockwave. Luckily, the others were far behind, following her lead, evading the onslaught.

They flew higher, but found it inevitable. It was everywhere filling up the sky with such a suffocating scent, the even covering their nose was pointless. Hovering just at a low height wasn't any good either. Heat plunged from far below and above air that seared Max's lungs.

She motioned with her hand to turn at a forty degree angle with her hands. As she did, she saw Fang nod, the flock followed in pursuit. All of them holding the gut-wrenching feeling; that somehow Iggy was involved in this, the style and technique was the same as their brother's, only difference was the magnitude. The magnitude of the explosives was astounding, never in their life have they've witnessed such a barrage of flames.

It came second to that of the Atomic Bomb, well maybe fifthly.

Max feared the people in this city were already dead or critically injured, they must of used him, beaten him to manipulate him to create such destruction. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest, it hurt but she suppressed it like she did with all of her emotions and expressions.

"Very good, my boy."

She whirled around just in time to see her brother flapping just several feet from a man in a neat, pressed suit. Something about him made her stomach drop and nauseated. Although, she can't recall ever that an adult made her feel all warm and fuzzy. Her eyes drifted back to her brother who looked different somehow. His eyes lidded, dropping slightly and what she could see of his were glazed over. His hair fell just over one of his eyes, hair that looked bleached out. And he was thin, thin enough that his shirt was hanging of him, like a filthy rag doll.

She did a double take, making sure this was her brother and not some clone or robot. But it was him, and he looked dreadful. Bruised marred his neck and his eyes looked sunken in, then his lips stretched on his skull-like face and it appeared painful.

"Iggy!" Gassy darted forward without an order or permission, slamming his body into his brother's thin waist. When the small boy embraced him he could feel each rib rubbing sickly along his skin. However, as Gassy rubbed his face into Iggy's flat stomach he realized he wasn't getting the response he wanted.

The half-blind avian boy wasn't returning the embrace, instead he was looking off into the distance. Not really staring at anything particular, just…nothing. "Iggy?" Gassy tilted his head to the side, reaching with a tentative hand to pat his brother's face when he felt something warm against his stomach. He looked down and saw the explosive.

With her turbo speed, Max didn't miss a beat dragging Gassy back through clutching his shirt collar just in time to feel the heat of the explosion go off. She wrapped the small boy in her arms, flapping in place waiting for the smoke to dissipate.

Revealing an unscathed Iggy in its place, his hands limp at his sides. She could feel Gassy trembling in her arms, but he was silent.

"Iggy," she almost whispered, and then her eyes glided to the man below her. "You"! The man finally met her eyes, a grim smiling etching across his face. "How could you? What did you to him?! What did you do?" She spoke somewhere between a scream and yell of fury. This wasn't her brother, the one she knew. The one she's grown up with. Never, would she expect such a thing from him and the only rationale was that he was either forced or drugged.

The man's smile only got wider; he withdrew something from his pocket causing the flock to flap backwards for a moment. He popped the cigarette in his mouth, lit it and inhaled deeply, "Ignatius," he began breathing out his smoke. "…is mine. My creation, my weapon, my son."

"No!" Nudge shouted first, before Max could gather enough air to shout once more at this psycho. "Iggy's ours, our friend, our brother, our's not your's." Then, she turned her chocolate eyes on her lidded brother's. "Oh, Iggy what happened? Please Iggy, come home. What are you doing this? W why are you-"

Cole whipped out a pistol from his pocket, aiming it at the girl who talked too much for her own good. He didn't blame the boy for wanting to leave _that._ The bullet whizzed by Nudge's ear, she yelped scrunching her eyes up when a yell came from behind her. The bullet did hit someone, or actually graze them; Fang hung tightly to his shoulder. Trying to stop the blood that leaked through is fingertips and stained his shirt.

His breathing started to become irregular and fast. This wasn't good; already one member was injured becoming a liability. Max cursed, biting hard on her lip. Judging from Iggy's behavior and the man below her, somehow he managed to get inside Iggy's head. Brain wash him possibly, torture him most defiantly, or worse bribe him.

She turned her head at her brother, slowly letting her arms release Gassy and hold them open for Iggy. An apologetic gesture perhaps or a sign of surrendering. But she would never surrender, that would be giving up. Giving up on him.

"Iggy." Her voice soft like the first snow fall. She saw his eyes flicker slightly, meaning he heard her. Either he was surprised or confused by her tone; no one has yet to witness such a gentle side to her. She inched closer, her arms open, "whatever they did to you, whatever they said," her gaze flickered back to Cole and to her brother, "…it's not worth it. It's not."

She waited, her jaw set and her muscles tense all over. Iggy only stared it at her with empty and void blue eyes that go on forever as if you were looking up at a clear blue sky.

Then, Cole laughed. Mockingly and slightly mad, "you come here, to persuade him to come back and all you have is 'it's not worth it." His eyes got cold, cold as dark as the night. "You must be joking." His hard eyes turned towards the boy, the pistol resting at his sides. "Ignatius, get rid of these..." he waved his hand around looking for a word, "redundant subjects."

The boy only nodded looking from flock member to the next, he saw nothing and felt nothing for this bunch. If father said to get rid of these people, then he would. No matter their strange embraces or gentle tones, or moreover the water that seemed to leak from their eyes. Water meant for him, it had meaning didn't it?

This water that fell from one's eyes?

Somewhere far away in the back of his mind, he knew it meant something; sorrow, forgiveness, sympathy? He buried the thought, how could such creatures feel anything for him when he didn't feel the same way?

He withdrew something that was clipped onto his back belt, unlatching the device and holding it in his hand. It felt amazingly light, but he knew it wasn't. There was nothing light about it; once it fell from the sky and he pulled the plug of course the result would be catastrophic.

"Don't do this," Fang grimaced, his fingers digging into his shoulder, "don't". Slowly, Iggy dragged his eyes from the explosive to the boy who had dark eyes, although injured he was still fighting. Fighting for what though? Him? He doubted it. No one fought for him; no one cared for him, only Cole, his father. Who he would please till he died.

_Don't. _ He heard it, but the voice sounded closer. Far closer than anything he's ever heard. It wasn't like the voice was up against his ear, with a mere brush of lips. But, like the voice was deep inside of him coming from his head. His eyes gazed around the group, his eyes drifting from the leader to the dark boy. To the small blond boy to the girl with chocolate eyes till they laid upon the smallest of the bunch, Angel. The girl whose blue eyes pierced into his with her chin dipped slightly, revealing her stubbornness and even more disturbing her power.

It was hard to believe that her little wings were keeping her airborne, but he could see her little fists ball tighter and her forehead scrunch up in concentration as if she was looking for something, unrevealing the secrets and nightmares that haunt her brothers mind and made him act in such a manner that she never thought possible

Then, her face changed. Her eyes widen and her mouth hung open, finding something inside that big head of his. It was as if she's been shocked, jerking from her positioning and letting her hands relax. Tears trickled down her face, seeing the horrors in which Iggy has endured. "Oh, Iggy-"

He gripped his head with one hand, shifting his bomb to the other. Squeezing his skull tightly, as an annoying nudging feeling nagged at his brain. It was like his mind was being peeled with agonizing knife revealing its inner core. Opening up to things he didn't want to see, it wasn't enough with just one hand. He dropped the explosive forgetting about his father's wishes and concentrating on the pain that wouldn't stop hammering away in his head.

He heard his father cry out, a forceful 'no' escaping from his lips as he dropped the weapon. But, the ringing in his ears was quickly drowned out. It wouldn't stop, showing horrible torments and images of his past. A flash of an image, a glint of a knife as it neared his eyes when he was but a small child. Another flash, his family and him gathered around a fire that quickly transformed into another image where the same family were fighting for each other's lives. And another one that was seared forever in his mind, in far reaches of his head.

_Why do you just leave!_

Angel drew back from his mind, after leafing through and planting other images in his mind, she could no longer hang on. "Angel!" Max reached out catching the little girl as she was falling. Angel sighed, her eyes lidded from fatigue as Max stroked her hair, "what were you doing?" She asked gently.

Again Angel sighed, "helping."

"Well, don't do that again." Max exhaled a heavy breath. However, Angel slowly turned her head looking hard at her leader and her sister.

"We have to make him believe," Her voice was so weak, so hoarse that she couldn't make out Angel's words,

"What?" She keened her ear closer to Angel's ear, "make him believe what?"

"We have to-"

"Enough, Ignatius get rid them!" Cole bellowed from below, during Angel's search Cole managed to call forth back up. Several M-Geeks came buzzing from all over, enveloping the sky with their robotic form and drowning out the rest of the sound. One managed to save the device Iggy dropped, holding it till further orders were given.

Max didn't have time ask Angel again for the little girl was already slumped into her arms in exhaustion. And her head quickly snapped up meeting the man's eyes head on. Likewise, Cole held his gaze to the girl known as Maximum Ride. Yes, he knew her, he read the files in which Jeb gave him.

Only for an instant his eyes flickered from Maximum to Ignatius, then back again. "Kill them." The order was short and simple. Easy to understand to the half-blind mutant boy.

The status quo has slightly changed while Iggy resumed his impassive expression again; no longer was his face scrunched up in pain, as if someone was destroying him from the inside out.

No, Cole already did that to him. He destroyed what was left of the boy she loved and held dear.

But how was she supposed to get him back to the way she remembered him. Angel said something prior to this, 'make him believe'. How in the hell was she suppose to do that? The boy was tortured beyond her thinking, who knows what they did to him, who knows what they said, who-

She knew. She knew right then and there, staring into his fathom eyes, all the answers beneath beautiful blue orbs that were just as cold as ice. Just as thick, but could be easily broken with a simple breath of warmth to melt that icy exterior.

With a quick 360, she gathered as much information as she could. They were surrounded and outnumbered, not good. Okay, observation No. 2; Fang's injured and Angel's unconscious, not really good at all. And the last observation No.3 Cole held all the power and a little remote, and something else…something foul and stinky. That made her stomach do another roll.

She bit the inside of her cheek, already a plan was unfolding but she couldn't unleash it with the enemy standing right there. Just then, something hard hit the side of her face. A knuckle, sending her flying and falling causing her to drop Angel. She quickly flapped her wings and rebounded, charging forward at her attacker.

Iggy.

Again, he was coming.

Fang caught Angel, but not without losing altitude in the process.

"No, use the bomb, you idiot!" Cole yelled, pointing to the M-Geek that held it.

She saw Iggy cringe from the insult, although he obeyed swooping lower so that he could make a grab and catch it and high tail it out of there. She rammed into Iggy causing him to drop it again. He was pulling at her hair, her face trying to pry her off. "Now, Gassy get the bomb!" She cried, as the two avian wrestled in the air.

"Uh? What, Oh right" Gassy charged, grabbing it and tucking it underneath his arm. He laughed at his performance, proud of his accomplishment.

Iggy managed to kick Max hard in the ribs, she dodged the next punch he shot at her and delivered one of her own, directly into his windpipe. He backed dropped, gripping his throat gagging for air. "Damn it!" Cole tapped his cigarette, "you idiot, you worthless piece of flesh, get in there, the bomb. Are deaf, boy?"

As Iggy went for Gassy, Max got in his way with arms spread wide. "Why do you take orders from him? Someone who hurts you, puts you down?"

"He takes care of me, "he answered curtly, speaking for the first time, diving for her stomach.

She dipped downwards, avoiding the attack and circling around him when she noticed that Iggy wasn't focused on her but on the thing in Gassy's hand.

M-Geeks followed in, getting Max's arms behind her back as she kicked and thrashed.

"Max!" Fang screamed, ignoring the pain in his shoulder and flapping towards her. She looked at him, seeing Angel gone. He wouldn't drop her, would he? Her thoughts were cut short as a hard punch hit her jaw, making her see stars.

Fang grabbed on the M-Geek shoulders, spinning them around meeting a deadly punch that smashed through their frames. Max could see the blood on Fang's knuckles, but he kept going ignoring the pain being the Macho man that she loved. Loved? No, she liked him, just forget that. When she had an arm free, her punches went flying throwing into anything she could hammer into.

"Ignatius, Ignatius! Help!" Iggy was busy chasing the boy Gassy around when he paused, flapping to break myself and turned around. He saw the girl with chocolate eyes and the other with blue eyes holding each of his arms. The pistol at his feet, somehow he must have dropped it. Angel giggled, using her advantage of mind controlling abilities. Cole's feet dangled from the building as the kicked from underneath him.

"Don't you know these are bad for you?" Nudge took the pack out of his jacket, fumbling them in her hands before throwing them over her shoulder. "and they make you age quicker, and stink. Phew, you do stink, ewwww." She plugged her nose, emphasizing the foul scent of this man.

"Oh" Angel's lips turned into an 'O' shape, "I get it, those aren't cigs well they kinda are, but they have affect on us avians. You stick long enough with you, the easier it is to manipulate one of us, you're a bad man." She scowled, and then looked at Max beaming. She only needed a few mealy minutes of rest, then when she woke up she would read Max's plan and put it to action. Only problem now was the M-Geeks. She wished her mind worked on these junkers, she felt so useless.

Iggy turned his attention on his father, ready to save him when he heard the leader of the flock call out. "Now Gassy!" He froze, the blond boy was looking the device over in his hands.

"Hold on!" He turned the thing over looking for a switch of some sort, Iggy always made a switch or timer when he created one of these, it was just his style. Oh, there it is. He clicked it and, "Bombs away." He laughed. While Nudge and Angel handled Cole and with Iggy distracted it was easy to push all the M-Geeks confidently into one area. A perfect one-hit knock out and they all would be gone.

The bomb fell from the boy's hands.

And after that there was only eternal darkness.

-+-

**Enjoy, this was 3000+ so I tried to make it the same length as the last chapter (I'm jus 200 words short). Anyway, review please. This took me all weekend, or Saturday night. And I was gone last week, making updating difficult…**

**Thanks ; )**


	9. Chapter 8

**Arg, if there's anything more frustrating the college then please feel obliged to tell me. Homework and demands keep piling up making updating or posting impossible. Forgive me my lovelies for leaving you hanging for sooo long.**

**-+-**

He took a deep, slow of his cigarette letting its poison lingering in his lungs. The plan did not go as accordingly as he hoped. The results were dire; several flyboys were lost in the process costing him highly. The devastation of city was not nearly enough as he desired. Both he and his 'weapon' were hardly through with wiping the town clean of its inhabitants. And worst of all, the boy was dying.

Cole had yet to use him fully, how disappointing. The lad had such potential, yet no drive. He did not desire enough to succeed. No moreover he desired to be seen, and not just by anyone particular. It was obvious by that much who the boy wanted to see him. How ironic that he would never see them, never hear their voice or touch their familiar skin.

The boy wasn't even able to lift a finger by this point. Already the effects of his 'termination' were working. Slowing down his heart to a dull thud, beating at such a slow rate that even a heart monitor could not detect it. His breathing in sync with is heart, that the steady rise and fall of his chest was barely noticeable.

Iggy lay before him on a cold metal slab. In his condition, it seemed pointless to make the boy feel comfortable. Cole had no doubt in his mind that the boy's nerve endings were giving out as well with his vitals. So he refrained from offering the bird-boy any fluffy pillows or even a warm comfortable blanket.

Cole sighed, taking the cigarette between his fingertips and sighing. He supposed he used the boy as much as he could. With the explosives they created, as well as the data he collected from the boy he assumed it was suffice enough. However, he did could not help but feel that the boy had so much to offer to his ambitions.

Taping once, buds fell to the cold floor. He grounded the end into ashtray, running a hand a through his hair. The boy failed him, in every way he could think of. He failed to reach up to his goals, failed to live up to his expectations and failed to live. As the door closed softly, behind him Cole realized that he failed the boy, as he let the opportunity to pass on his legacy was missed.

-+-

They've failed.

It happened so fast.

Gassy was dropping the bomb, smoke immediately filled the air acting as a blindly smokescreen. Max couldn't even so see own nose in front of her. Till, she felt a warm olive-toned hand engulf her own. She smiled no need to panic from this touch. He pulled her from the darkness and ascended into the light. The sun piercing through a darken cloud illuminate the two wing children.

Max did a 360 sweep, hoping to see Iggy amongst them. She saw two other heads appear from the smoke. Gassy's face was dirtied with smudges, his cow lick hair stood at all ends. Nudge's already darken skin looked even more darker, she shook her head in disgust. "Ugh, do know what that did to my hair? Well do you? I'm going to be washing this out for weeks."

With a roll of her eyes, Max once more looked around. Her heartbeat quicken, she didn't see Angel or Iggy. Then, a small finger tapped her on the back of her shoulder. She spun around, laying her eyes on a very dirty Angel. Dirtied smudges upon cheeks and frizzy hair bellowed in the wind as Max swooped the young girl into her arms, clutching her tight. Max stroked the blonde's hair away from her face, "you okay?"

Angel nodded into Max's arms, "uh-huh, where's Iggy?"

They all froze.

Fang's sharp eyes flickered quickly towards Max's. While Gassy practically jumped in mid air, a small hiccup emitted from Nudge's loud mouth. Max seemed frozen in the embrace, her arms' still wrapped around Angel. Slowly, she detached herself from the young girl. She let the question sinking in for a moment, before turning around.

She hoped Iggy would be smart enough to escape such an explosion that he himself created. He must have known the results of such bomb. For crying out he made it, unless the school installed their own sort of system into it without Iggy's knowledge which seemed unlikely. That boy was just too intelligent to let such an incident happened.

Her raptor eyes scanned the area. Her brother wasn't ascending from the smoke like they were. She didn't even witness that man of poison walk out of there. It was an eerie scene to watch; smoke billowing from an abyss below. The waiting was almost torture enough.

And after good tense ten minutes, the smoke cleared with no one in sight.

-+-

He was through. A good weapon in the end till he timed out. But now he was nothing, just a dying and weaken mammal waiting for his last breath to rattle through his throat and finally he would be gone. In the dark, Iggy wasn't aware of much. He wasn't aware that Cole as left him nor that his time was coming to a quick and short end. The only thing he did know was that he was alone with nothing to hold him down to this dark world that he forever was engulfed in.

As his breathing slowed down till do a dull whisper, his thoughts began to drift and swirl around his head till he could no conjure thoughts or sense the chilled air around him. The arid taste in the room that made his nose wrinkle was dissipating with his mind. The heavy sensation in his chest was being lifted off him almost like he was floating, flying again. He tried holding onto that thought. The only pleasure that brought him something other than pain.

It was difficult but he managed to focus on that floating feeling that sent him high above everyone else or moreover _away_ from everyone and everything that brought him unhappiness. But who were the ones that made him unhappy? What were the things that left him unhappy? He couldn't remember, he tried remembering those people, those things but those ideas quickly floated out of his head just as quickly as they entered.

So he shifted to what he was thinking before he had this confusing question left his mind scattered. But now he couldn't remember that he either. He couldn't remember what brought him joy; he couldn't remember what he was holding on to. Why was he holding onto something? He tried searching, flipping through his thoughts like a book but he couldn't find it. He panic, he's breathing quickening and his heart rate increasing. Thus, reaching the end of his that much faster.

Frantically he tried searching for these thoughts. Anything that was a part of him. What was him? Just thoughts mangled in this dark world or just a single entity also searching but never finding? It was like running in the dark, something that should have been familiar to him, something he would usually remind him of never reaching a goal or an accomplishment. However, is life span was running out, his time coming to end and when he finally ran into wall. He found it, but he was already gone. Before he died, he knew that he failed once more.

-+-

The boy was just volume taking up space in this dank and dark room. Soon a new weapon would take his place, to be used and designed to Cole's liking. Too bad, Cole could have liked to use Ignatius a tad bit more. Although blind, he had qualities that few of these weapons lacked; humor, personality, ambition. The majority of his weapons were no different than the flyboys he used; obedient and single-minded. Something that Cole found quite dull and boring, he rather have an accomplices than followers it does tend to make things more…interesting.

Several white-coats were already in the room in which Ignatius laid in, possibly dead or soon to be dead. He ordered that they take care of the subject in a humane way, of course they never did it. He sucked deep from his cigarette bud, and flicked in the ashtray. With his sigh, he stood it was time for the next weapon to be constructed. On his way out from his office, he saw two male white coats carrying the pale boy. One by the shoulders and the other by the legs, he watched through clouded eyes as smoke wafted around him. As if he was a dark thunder cloud himself, with rolling thunder and smoke emitting from his body.

One of the white coats nodded to him in passing, he met their eyes with a cold, hard glare. Quickly, the white coat looked away. They knew not only was Cole angry but upset. This was the one subject he predicted that would make their efforts come to a breaking point. This boy would reach higher levels than that of Omega and Maximum Ride combined, but the damn expiration date got in the way. That was the problem with these subject, they were all powerful but short-lived. Like the cherry blossoms in some Asian country. Japan? Cole shook his eyes lingering on Ignatius sagged head that rested on his chest.

His pale long arms dangling like ropes almost touching the ground, but as he rounded the corner and out of sight, Cole felt something he never thought to have experience. A twang in his chest that send a prickly and ticklish feeling throughout his body. He didn't like, he sucked deep on his cigarette dulling that feeling for moment.

It was time to meet the next subject.

-+-

"Is this spot?" One of the scientists asked.

The other just nodded, pursed his lips and dropped the boy. Dumping him like he was no more than trash, but as long as the two got the job done (ridding the boy from the school) then it was enough.

They brushed off their hands and stepped away without looking back. Seconds ticked by as the silent boy lay in the cool grass. He did not stir, did not blink, and did not twitch. The twitch when he usually slept when he was having a nightmare. A nightmare all too familiar.

A glint

A knife

Blindness

Song birds chirped happily as if the boy didn't exist. Animals scurried around the ground in search of food. The wind picked up ruffling the boy's pale hair that extended to his eyebrows as he was nothing more than a bush ruffling in the wind.

He was some isolated forest faraway from everyone and everything. But it didn't matter, not to this body. He was gone. No one would be able to find him till long after he's been decomposed maybe not even that. It will take years to locate his body, if an animal doesn't get to him first.

It was getting late though. The day coming to end, the sun setting in an redden and bloody sky. The grass that tickled the boy's skin from a breeze that ever so often flowed through this forest.

Then, a small deer managed to step out from the green shadows, with its ears pricked and nose twitching. With its spots still on his back, his dark hoofs dug deep into the ground as he edged closer to the cold flesh.

It paused straightening its neck high looking around it once before letting it's neck gracefully descend lower to ground to nibble on some grass. The wind picked up once more blowing the scent towards his nose; he wrinkled it once and looked up at the pale figure. For a long moment, he stared at before he took five slows steps towards it.

Again, the young fawn reached with its nose this time. It's cold nose nudging the boy's hair to the side. Of course, the boy eyes did not move from behind his eyelids. With his eyes surrounded with bluish-like bruises and his pale eyelashes fanned over his cheek bones, he looked like some perfect angel.

His lips turning into a blue hue and his wings slightly ruffled among the green rug that was beneath him. The deer glided his nose from the boy's forehead to the cheek. His cold nose smeared wetness across it till they hovered just over that cold, pale face. With its face just inches from, something caught in the fawn's peripheral vision.

And he dashed away.

-+-

He was floating in eternal darkness comfortably. It was warm and un-disturbing, for once he was at peace and he ravished in it. Till, a cold piercing air was sucked through windpipe, filling up his lungs with frigid air. The darkness was going away like paint running down a canvas. Every part of him began to hurt, senses slammed into his body like a freight train.

The cold air pricked at his skin raising the hairs on his skin. The scent of pine needles filled his nostrils as his chest expanded. Something was tickling his fingers like a soft feather. And he felt something salty drip on his lips. When finally every part of his senses has been tested out to their limit, he finally ripped open his eyes and regretted. Blindly sunlight pierced his eyeballs, and he quickly closed them.

As he held his eye tight and scrunched together realization slowly dawned him. He slowly reopened his, taking in the surroundings around him. He could see, he was so happy he could laugh but he didn't instead to he cried. Tears trickling from the corners of his eyes and he saw angels looking down upon him, beckoning him towards their light and grace.

-+-

**I know I haven't update in forever, trying to get back on track cause needless of what people say college life is time-consuming. Reviews are lovely though, they do have power; motivation and advise me that the story is important to somebody…just review pretty please.**


	10. Epilogue

Rays pierced through the tree tops serving as a beacon of light, illuminating Iggy's pale, outstretched figure. Dew glistened on leaves and blades of grass. Surfing down the green slide till it trickled into the empty, dark soil and vanished. Crickets were beginning to chirp, an owl hooted, and somewhere a lone wolf howled at the night star.

The nocturnal critters that were sleeping during the day were awakening from their slumber. Jade and silver eyes reflected in the moonlight, from under brush and shrubs. Noses raised high in the air, taking the first breathe of morning hinting and scourging for any signs of their next meal. Was is it just around the bend or was an on the other side of the forest?

The flocks hunger was only second to their first priority. Somehow their stomachs felt more like hollow tree trunks and their hearts lodged in their windpipe. They wouldn't stop till they found him. It's been hours since their last rest stop, and Max knew they needed a break…badly, desperately.

But now wasn't the time to wimp out. Not when…she still could see his face. His pale, empty face he didn't recognize or know any of them. He didn't even know her. His leader, his friend, his sister, tears welled up in her eyes but she blinked them away.

Everyone was slowing down she didn't need to turn around to know that. Just the echoes of their wing flaps were suffice. A dark shadow ebbed just under her wings; he opened his mouth, "don't." It was barely a whisper yet audible. Max knew he wanted to stop. They wanted to stop, they couldn't. They were close she knew, he was somewhere around here.

The napes of her hair on her neck began to rose when she spotted the white like a snowflake in laying amongst the darkness.

At first she looked around even though he knew it would reveal nothing. He concentrated on the sounds around him instead. Blinking his eyes first to rid himself of the heaviness of sleep, sleep that felt like an eternally-worth

_Chirp-chirp_, a cricket rubbing his legs about 20 degrees north. _Hoot-Hoo, _owl same distance due northeast, he heard the distance flap of its wing and its calling ceased all together. He almost mistaken that wing beat for the flock, but of course it wasn't them. Why would it be? They were no more than his naturally enemies. And is only true friend was Cole.

This must be another test, another experiment to determine his worth. But he would show him, that a forest was no matter at all. A smile curled on his pink-faded lips, he even beat the expiration date somehow he overcame it. He couldn't wait to demonstrate the gifts that have been bestowed upon him. If he beat this than what else, what other possibilities could be in store? If he could beat it than maybe…he shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking of them. The flock the traitors.

Several images rummaged through his head. Images of joy and laughter, Angel playing tea party, Nudge spilling her make-up on the front of his shirt, Gassy spewing milk from his nose, Fang rubbing and his ruffling hair, and Max with her max-attack glare. Of course, those images weren't real. They were put there by some metal and plastic, made by the Institute of Higher Living themselves.

It was a trick, everything was nowadays. Then why the five figures coming towards him look so life-like? He could make out their silhouettes, their shadows waving against the background, it was blurry but recognizable. The short one, with cow-lick hair beat the other four. This one crashed right into Iggy's side, wrapping his small arms around Iggy's pale waist. The young seemed to be repeating something. "You're alive! You're alive"

But Iggy stood their awkwardly with his hands at his side staring at the boy from the other four who were approaching slowly. These were his and Cole's enemies. But where was Cole now? A solo mission? Fine, he could do this alone already a grenade and other explosive were stuffed in his pockets, armed and ready for detonation. But for some reason he didn't have the urge to strike back at these creatures. His enemies' up-close didn't seem so awful.

But then there was her. Max, the leader now he was angry at. For leaving him, abandoning him, he called him a liability. Yet, she was the one that looked the most frightful, the most hurt. For once she looked like a little kid, they all were kids but her big brown eyes made her look even younger than Angel.

It started with a slow step, followed two, three more and she was running. Iggy braced himself finally digging his pale hands into his pockets when he recognized that she wasn't here for a fight. Then, her arms were around him. Her hands stroking every part of him, his hair, and his face she was even sobbing his name. This was un-like her. She wasn't yelling? Cole must have miscalculated, this Maximum Ride who rarely if ever revealed her emotions just broke down before the blind kid.

Although she looked small, she was strong. Stronger than him, she had the guts to cry in front of the enemy, be at a such close proximity, and hold him such a way that's never been held before. He drank in her scent, uttering one single word, "Max."

He was home. Amongst the forest all was silent. The crickets seemed to have vanished, the owls in flight with the only sound of flock's reunion.

The monitor clicked on his desk, the screen flashed green to black before revealing this amazing information. Ignatius has overcome the expiration chip. Maybe if he could do it so could others. There was hope for the mutants yet now he had to discover how the blind-bird did it.

The white coat rummaged through drawers till he found the wireless mouse. He clicked in the middle of the screen as options popped up. He adjusted the volume only slightly and chuckled to himself for what he heard. Max was already scolding him but the blind-boy didn't seem bothered. His smile said that was something he longed to here for, despite the occurrences taken place here.

Again, the white coat clicked to the side and zoomed in examining their faces. Or moreover zoomed to the back of Iggy's neck. Strange there was a faint black smudge but his numbers were clearly blurred out. He clicked once more, "Jeb!"

Jeb started, closing quickly out of the screen. "Yes, Mr. Hart" He whirled around in his chair as charts and letters began to zoom across the screen. No trace of the video on the CPU. Figures and other mathematical equations that were already giving a Cole headache and seemed to be another language all together.

He took the cigarettes from his mouth and let it teeter between his boney fingertips, he's eyes sinking into his skull like a skeleton. He was aging in a bad way like the way milk does. His scanned Jeb's screen, before he took another drag and sighed, "As you were."

His footsteps hurried away from the man's study room. He knew what he saw and a slow grim satisfactory smile stretched across his lips. "Phase one: complete." The bird mutants unlike the dogs, Erasers managed to transcend this chip. Good, this would make for an interesting battle.

Another cigarette was whisked from his jacket; he lit and inhaled it deeply. He sighed like he just sipped heavens wine. A big gush of air left him, as if the burden has been lifted. Soon he would see his son again and the rest of his children.

**Reviews are so lovely ! Please and Thank you**

'


End file.
